


Voice of an Angel

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, becoming more than friend with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy and Percival have been "friends with benefits" for months now.  Eggsy wants to be something more but figures Percival isn't interested.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Voice of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt #6 - angel

“Galahad.” 

“Percival,” Eggsy says quietly, not wishing to disturb the man with a rifle in his hand. He stands with his back to the wall and covers his ears as the rifle cocks and fires. He doesn’t need to look at the target. He knows perfection when he sees it.

“Hmm…pulls a bit.” Percival frowns, removes his eye and ear protection, and begins to disassemble the gun.

“Hey, Percival?” Eggsy asks timidly. “Can I talk while you do that, or are you in a zone?”

“You may speak.” Percival gives him a small smile but continues to work.

“Listen.” Eggsy sidles a bit closer, running his finger along the table. “I, um, I had a question. And you can say no. Because I get it, whatever we got is just…whatever we got.”

“You are stammering. You only stammer when you are worried or extremely excited…and you do not look excited.” Percival actually puts the gun down. “Is everything all right with you and the people you care about? Merlin? Harry?”

“They’re fine, although they had one helluva row this morning about whose turn it was to take out the rubbish bins.” Eggsy rolls his eyes. “And my family is fine…this is about them, actually.”

“Continue.” Percival picks up the rifle again.

“See, my sister…you know…”

“Yes, Eggsy. I know. Daisy. She’s five, you speak of her often, and I’ve met her twice.”

“Yeah, right. Her. I was…see…Mum started going to church again.”

“That’s good, I suppose. To each their own.” 

“Right. Not my cup of tea, but it makes her happy, gives her some peace, I think. She carries a lot of guilt.” Eggsy swallows hard. “I know the feeling.”

“Every agent knows that feeling,” Percival says, and his voice is warmer than usual. To Eggsy it’s like a kiss on his heart.

“Well, anyway, they’re doing like some sort of Christmas pageant or sommat this Saturday afternoon, and Daisy is the angel. She has like three lines, or something, and she’ll be all dolled up in a white gown and a sparkling halo.” Eggsy smiles at the thought. “So of course I gotta go, and I thought…I thought I’d ask you if you wanted to come.”

“You want me to come to church with you?” The gun goes down again and Eggsy actually takes a step back.

“N-no, not really. I want you to come to the pageant with me…and finally meet my mum. You and I, we’ve been…well, guess we aren’t dating, but we’ve been sleeping together for five months, and she’s been asking about you.”

“You told her about me?”

“Well, no, not in so many words. She said she could tell that I have someone in my life, and I told her a little bit about you.” Eggsy studies Percival carefully. His countenance does not change, and he continues to work on the rifle. But Eggsy swears he sees the corner of Percival’s left eye twitch, and his trigger finger flexes a bit.

“I will have to think about this,” Percival says. “But right now I have to work on this rifle.”

“Yeah, sure, okay. I’ll, uh, see you later.” Eggsy scurries away.

“So now it’s all my fault,” Harry snaps at Merlin. “It wasn’t my turn to take it out.”

“But it was YOUR dog that got into it in the first place!”

“Genevieve is an angel. She would never get into the rubbish,” Harry says. Merlin snorts and angrily taps at his keyboard. “Isn’t that right, Eggsy?”

“What?” Eggsy looks up from his fingers. “Yes…the mission in Cairo was most definitely a success.”

Harry and Merlin look at each other. “We stopped talking about that twenty minutes ago,” Harry tells him.

“Oh. Sorry.” Eggsy blushes. “What did I miss?”

“Only Harry making the usual excuses for his blasted dog.” Merlin pushes back from the desk. “What is bothering ye, lad?”

“Nothing,” Eggsy says sullenly. He’s a grown man. He doesn’t need to whine about his troubles.

“Something has made you sad.” Harry sits down next to him. “I know you far too well.”

“I’m…” Eggsy makes the mistake of looking into Harry’s sympathetic eyes. “I’m fucked is all,” he blurts out. “Totally fucked, and whose fault is it? Mine. I made the dumb mistake to let him put his dick into my arse, cuz I thought that’s all it was! Casual, we said. Well, we didn’t SAY it, but it was sorta understood? And he’s just so fucking gorgeous and stoic and shit and I wanted to wreck him. And I did…I have…more than once, and it was bloody brilliant but now there are fucking FEELINGS involved. Except he don’t feel, not about anything except missions, and I asked him to meet my fucking MUM, and now he hates me and I ain’t never getting that perfect dick in my arse again. And honestly, that would be fine, because I sort like love him or whatever, and if we never had sex again but I still had him in my life, that would be fine. So yeah. That’s what’s wrong.”

Harry and Merlin blink in unison. They glance at each other and wait. Finally Merlin waves a hand at Harry, who sighs. “Eggsy, my boy, you know we love and support you no matter what. We are always here for you.” Eggsy nods. “But that was quite a bit of…word vomiting. Did you hit your head recently?”

“Harry,” Merlin growls. “First of all, who are ye talking about?”

“Percival, of course.” Eggsy stares at them. They really didn’t know? He thought they were quite obvious.

Apparently not, by the way Harry is gaping at him. “Percival? Our sniper?”

“That’s the one,” Eggsy says. 

“So you and he are…” Harry struggles politely.

“Friends with benefits, I guess, but I sorta hoped it was heading toward something else. We just sorta fell into it on that mission to Moscow a few months ago, sorta like a ‘thank fuck we survived that’ kinda thing. He’s met Daisy twice, by accident, really…and she’s in a church pageant this weekend and I thought he’d like to come. So I got up the nerve to ask, and he said he needed to think about it. And now I’ve lost him forever.” Eggsy sighs dramatically and Harry makes a sympathetic noise.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Merlin takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. “You and Harry are two peas in a pod…dramatic fools. Remember who ye are dealing with, lad. Percival evaluates EVER situation, ponders each possible solution to whatever he’s facing.”

“If he don’t wanna go, he just had to say no thanks, not interested.”

“It is nae that easy for him. He cannot make split-second decisions such as this. He must weigh the pros and cons.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in his hands. “I know how this is going to go…he’ll realize that sex with me is too complicated, and he’ll decide…”

“You cannot possible know how he will decide, my boy. Just relax.” Harry rubs his back. “Is the invitation open to Merlin and I? I would love to see your sister in her pageant.”

“Really?” Eggsy says hopefully. Maybe if Harry and Merlin are there, he won’t miss Percival.

“Yes.” Harry glares at Merlin when he opens his mouth to speak. “We would love it. And we will treat everyone to tea after it’s over.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy says, sighing.

Two days later Eggsy is heading for the showers after running the obstacle course, body covered in sweat and dirt. He feels incredible, as he always does after a good workout. He’d actually improved his time and managed to maneuver the rope ladder without hurting himself for once. He pulls his shirt over his head and uses it to wipe his face as he enters the locker room.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy slowly turns around. Percival has avoided him since their last meeting at the range…or at least it’s felt like he’s been avoiding him. “Hey, Percy.”

“I’ve thought about your invitation. I accept.”

Eggsy stumbles, trips over a bench, and ends up on his hands and knees on the floor. “Wot?”

A strong hand reaches down to help him up, and once he’s standing Percival doesn’t let go. “I accept your invitation to attend your sister’s performance, and to meet your mother.”

“I…fuck.” Eggsy’s actually shocked speechless.

“I do need to clarify something.” Percival looks down at Eggsy’s hand. “I’m not the type of person one brings to meet their mother.”

“Mum’s gonna love you, Percy, swear down,” Eggsy says earnestly.

“Please, Eggsy, allow me to finish before you speak again.” Eggsy slaps his mouth shut. “I am odd. I am quiet and stern, and I’ve been told more than once that I have a frightening ‘resting bitch face.’ People are usually afraid of me, and therefore they do not wish to get to know me. You and I are compatible in bed.”

“That’s a fucking understatement,” Eggsy can’t help but mutter.

“I enjoy my time with you while we fuck. And I’ve come to realize over the last few weeks that I enjoy my time with you when we’re not fucking. Actually, no matter what we’re doing, when I’m with you, I enjoy myself. I suppose along the way I came to think of us as dating, not just fucking…but you do not feel the same.”

“Wot? No!” Eggsy exclaims. “I mean, can I talk now?” Percival gives him a curt nod. “I feel the same! I…I want to date you. So much. But I didn’t think you wanted that, and you didn’t act like you cared one way or the other.” Eggsy tilts his head and thinks for a moment. “But I’m still getting to know you…still figuring out your tells.”

“I’m not one to nonverbally show my emotions,” Percival says almost sadly. “I’ve never quite gotten the hang of that. So if you want to know how I truly feel, you might have to ask. I promise I will never be offended by you asking.”

“All right.” A butterfly of hope takes wing in Eggsy’s chest. “So, we’re dating.”

“Yes.” Percival slowly smiles, a handsome thing that takes Eggsy’s breath away.

“And when I introduce you to my Mum, what do I call you?”

“Well, you might say, this is Percival…my boyfriend.” Percival actually stumbles over the word but it doesn’t seem like he’s displeased by it.

“My boyfriend.” Eggsy beams at him. “Sounds aces.”

“Indeed.” Percival leans forward and gives him a kiss.

“Mum, you know Harry and Merlin.” Eggsy clasps Percival’s hand in his as they stand in the aisle of the church. “And this is Percival…my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Michelle stands and looks Percival over before shaking his hand. “Lovely to meet you, Percival.”

“And you, ma’am.”

“Please…call me Michelle.” She slides down to make room for everyone in the pew. Eggsy sits next to her, followed by Percival, Harry and Merlin.

“I’m trying out a new camera I’ve developed,” Merlin says, pulling a gadget from his pocket. “I will make sure everyone gets copies of the photos.”

“Thanks, bruv,” Eggsy says. Before they can say much more the children file onto the stage and there’s his flower, blond hair in pigtails, sparkling halo attached to her head. She waves ecstatically as soon as she sees him. “There’s my angel,” he whispers.

“Perfect,” Percival says, but when Eggsy glances at him, he’s not looking at Daisy. He’s looking at Eggsy.


End file.
